


The Day I Met You

by Katyrina19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyrina19/pseuds/Katyrina19
Summary: Sylvaina Hogwarts AU.





	1. Adjusting to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had a while ago but was too lazy to put it on paper and actually post it. I apologize for the possible grammar and writing mistakes. :)

Jaina remembers the first time she laid eyes on Sylvanas Windrunner. 

It was September 1st 1998 at King's Cross Station in London. 

She remembers her mother fussing over her posture and straightening her back while her father offered some last-minute advice on how to behave properly during the Sorting ceremony. 

Jaina met their efforts with a series of reassuring nods, when in reality; her attention was held by someone else entirely. 

Her parent’s voices faded in the background and Jaina found herself unable to look anywhere but at the small girl with rosy cheeks and pointy ears like none she had ever seen before.

“Darling, stop it. It’s unbecoming of an admiral’s daughter to gawk,” her mother said as she moved to tighten the girl's already loose braid for the third time that morning.

“She’s a blood-elf, honey. You remember me telling you about them,” her father added.

Being from a town which – according to her father – had one of the largest ports to ever have been built, Jaina was no stranger to interacting with different cultures and races; the kaldorei, pandaren, orc and trolls making up but a small fraction of the world that existed outside of Boralus. 

She’d heard stories about the sin’dorei from her older brother, but never had the opportunity to see one up close. 

Ignoring her parent’s plea to stop gawking, she risked another glance at the sin’dorei in question only to find her gone from her previous position. 

Her search was cut short when she noticed the elf disappear through a magical wall her mother had previously explained led to their designated platform. 

Jaina gave both her parents a tight hug and hurried after the elf, almost forgetting her entire luggage – along with her cat, Jenkins – in the process.

The only thought in her mind was to catch up to the other girl, find out her name and ask if she could possibly keep her company till their arrival at Hogwarts.

She clumsily broke her way through the crowds of students who were all trying to board the train.

Jaina was so frazzled at that point that she – once finally caught up to the other girl who had already found a seat in one of the few empty cabins – decided to gape openly at the entrance of said cabin. 

The confused look the elf gave her – accompanied by one perfectly pale, arched brow – did nothing to ease Jaina’s current state of turmoil; nor did the fact that Jenkins was now squirming in her grip, dragging his claws along her shirt. 

Jaina would never know exactly how long she stood there with her mouth hanging open like that.

The suffering came to an end when she finally managed to utter a simple 'sorry' before bolting out of the cabin. Jaina didn’t stop until she found a suitable seat which so conveniently happened to be situated at the very end of the train.

 

\--------------- 

 

Jaina remembers how nervous she was when the Sorting ceremony began.

Headmistress Whisperwind met all of them at the entrance to the castle and led them to the dining hall where they would be sorted into one of the four existing Hogwarts' houses.

“Sylvanas Windrunner!”

Jaina had to stand on her tiptoes in order to see the girl approach headmistress Whisperwind, her expression calm as she waited for the sorting hat to be placed atop her head.

The entire hat wrinkled down upon contact, its face twisting and pulling into an unflattering grimace. It didn’t say anything for a long time, the wait making Jaina wonder if she’d ever be able to feel her toes again. 

“Ravenclaw!”

A loud applause erupted at the Ravenclaw table, and Jaina couldn't help the sense of relief that washed over her when she saw how seemingly happy the elf was with the hat's choice.

The headmistress finally read her name from a long, yellowing piece of parchment and the young witch approached the hat with caution, having both her hands gripping the sides of the small wooden chair she sat on. 

The moment the sorting hat was laid upon Jaina’s messy locks, her eyes shot upwards as she heard a loud laugh erupt above her. The entire hall was now openly staring at the increasingly agitated witch. 

“Better give the heart what it wants, eh? Even so, we’ll find good use of that smart head of yours in… Ravenclaw!”

Jaina couldn’t wait to scramble away from the talking hat, wasting no further time in making her way towards the Ravenclaw table with two burning cheeks in tow. 

 

\--------------- 

 

Jaina remembers the first time she spoke to Sylvanas Windrunner – even though it took her a couple of months to achieve the nearly impossible feat. 

Or – if she was being completely honest – she never would have spoken to Sylvanas in the first place if it weren’t for that one fateful potions class during which Sylvanas felt bold enough to ask Jaina a rather silly question.

“Sorry, was it one or two Valerian sprigs? I can’t quite recall what the professor said.”

The Forgetfulness potion. 

Jaina knew it by heart, of course. She read the entire potions book back at home. 

“Two.” 

“I knew you were the right person to ask.” 

Jaina couldn’t help but stare at the smile that appeared on the elf’s face. 

That smile was proving to be a tad too much for its recipient who decided to avoid further embarrassment by gracing the owner of the said beautiful smile with a quick nod and a view of her back as she directed all of her attention back towards her own cauldron. 

But Sylvanas was nothing if not persistent. 

“You’re the sorry girl, correct?”

Jaina paused. 

“What?”

“You came by my cabin in the train.”

Jaina was too busy stirring that she added one Valerian sprig instead of two.

“I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.”

There was a long pause behind her and suddenly, Jaina wished the other girl gone. If her cheeks were burning any brighter, the entire castle would go down to bits, she was sure of it.

“If you say so.”

Another pause.

“By the way. I’m not sure if it’s supposed to do that, but your potion is boiling over.”

“It’s not…” 

Jaina wasn’t fast enough to avoid the growing bubbles that began to burst out of her cauldron at a rapid pace, leaving her completely drenched in a gooey, red substance. 

That was the first and last time Jaina failed to make a potion. She was not eager to remember the nickname she received after that fateful class either, or the regretful look Sylvanas gave her as she leapt from the classroom.

 

\--------------- 

 

Jaina remembers the first time they shared a meal at the Great Hall together.

It was one of those nights that Jaina couldn’t stop staring at Sylvanas who was currently in the company of two other girls. She guessed the older one to be related to Sylvanas in some way, due to the same pair of pointy ears and sharp features. The other one was Lilian Voss which she recognized from class.

As she was trying to recall if she’d ever spoken to Lilian or not, she failed to notice that Sylvanas had long left her seat and was now standing behind her.

“I never actually caught your name.”

Jaina nearly jumped out of her skin. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the conversation ahead.

“You sure you don’t want to just call me by my new nickname?” she asked sarcastically, to which Sylvanas replied with a frown.

“That nickname disgusts me. No one will utter those foul words to you ever again. I made sure of it. Now…mind if I sit next to you?”

“S…sure.” 

“Excellent. I’m Sylvanas Windrunner by the way.”

Jaina stared blankly at the girl that was now sitting beside her. It took her a moment too long to realize the elf had her hand extended, before she took it in hers and shook it politely. 

“I’m Jaina. Jaina Proudmoore.”

Upon hearing her name, Sylvanas rewarded the young witch with that same smile from potions class. The feeling was worse than having a potion you’ve memorized by heart explode on you in front of the entire classroom – professor included.

“You have a beautiful name, Jaina Proudmoore. I’m glad to finally know it.”

Jaina was not used to having anyone compliment her in such a way, especially not a girl as beautiful as the one sitting opposite of her.  
She began fidgeting with the fork in her hand – which was growing rapidly difficult to hold due to her increasingly sweaty palms. 

“I’m surprised we’ve never actually talked, since we’re in the same house and all,” Sylvanas said as she stared at Jaina’s miserable attempts at trying to stab her dinner.

“I’m sorry. I’m not really the talkative type,” was the first thing that came to Jaina’s mind.

Sylvanas’ brows furrowed at that.

“That’s nonsense. Why apologize? I’m quite shy myself. Took a lot of effort for me to approach someone like you, you know?”

Jaina surprised even herself when she let out a rather unflattering snort.

“You hardly seem it,” she said.

“What?”

“Shy.”

“Well, it’s the truth.”

They both smiled at each other and Jaina found herself to be oddly at ease with the other girl.

“Anyway, professor Sanguinar is setting up lab partners from next week on. The application process has already started. Thought you should know since you missed that part when you…”

“…ran out of the classroom. Thanks for the reminder.”

The elf offered a regretful smile.

“Would you like to partner up maybe?"

Jaina was caught off guard. Having anyone ask to be her partner was an absurd enough a thought, but having Sylvanas Windrunner ask her – after the two have exchanged no less than four sentences – was simply too mind-blowing a concept for her.

“Why not ask Lilian? You two seem like good chums.” She wasn’t sure where that came from either.

Sylvanas scoffed.

“I’m asking you now, aren’t I?”

It was a no brainer, really. Nonetheless, Jaina took a few moments to make it seem like she was actually considering the proposal. 

“You know what? Count me in.”

 

\--------------- 

 

Jaina remembers the first time Sylvanas nearly killed someone for her.

The sky itself opened up at the – what was supposed to be – friendly game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Jaina held her silver and blue scarf in a tight line between both her hands, cheering for her friend who was – for the very first time – playing as a Chaser for their house. The score was currently in Ravenclaw’s favor, and Jaina hoped it’d stay that way. 

At one point, the dynamic of the game changed and Jaina could clearly see one of the Gryffindor players – Genn Greymane to be exact – shout something at Sylvanas who was currently holding a Quaffle in her hand. 

She could see Sylvanas heading straight towards Genn, her free hand pointing directly at the boy’s cheeky snout. Not a moment later, Sylvanas blasted the said Quaffle at Greymane, sending the Gryffindor flying off his broom with a pained grunt.

A collective gasp spread over the Quiddich field and a pair of medics was rushed to the boy who was now lying unconscious in the nets that were spread below the shocked players. 

The game was cancelled and Ravenclaws got banned from practice for the entirety of the season. 

Jaina didn’t see Sylvanas after the game. She spent dinner with an empty seat beside her. Once she was finally settled in her bed, she found herself unable to sleep. 

 

\---

 

Jaina's eyes shot open when she felt a slight shift in the covers, forcing the young witch to bolt upwards – ready to hex whoever was messing with her.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sylvanas, still in her Quiddich uniform motioning for her to be quiet. Her hair was still damp from the heavy rain, ears pushed back slightly.

Sylvanas climbed into bed wordlessly, eyes unable to meet those of the witch lying opposite of her. 

“What happened to you?” Jaina asked in a hurried whisper.

“Nothing. I was held up by professor Liadrin.”

“What made you throw that Quaffle at Genn?” Jaina pressed on.

“It was an accident. My Quaffle slipped. I was too slow to reposition.”

Jaina arched a brow at that.

“I thought we would never lie to each other.”

Sylvanas aggressively rolled her eyes at that one. Just to make a point.

“You worry over nothing, Jaina. It was my first game, that’s all.”

Jaina didn’t ask any more questions that night. She simply allowed the other girl to snuggle under her chin, with both arms secured around Jaina’s small frame. 

The fact that Jaina barely slept that night – both unable and unwilling to move – was the least of their worries.

 

\---

 

When the young witch woke up, Sylvanas was nowhere to be seen. While still processing the events of the previous night in her head, Jaina overhead Lilian and a few other girls talking through the open door that led to the common room.

“I’m sure of it! Jen and Anduin are thick as thieves.”

“So, you’re saying the only reason Sylvanas blasted Genn off his broom is because he yelled 'where’s your mudblood bitch' in the middle of the field?”

“Exactly!”

“And you’re sure it’s Jaina he was talking about?”

“Who else, you nitwit? Jaina’s the only half-blood witch that Sylvanas hangs around with.” 

“They must be close then,” another voice came.

Jaina’s heart began to thrum in her chest.

“Real close if Sylvanas would risk her position in Quiddich and the faith of her entire team. I mean the entire house lost points on that bloody stunt!”

Jaina decided she could no longer listen. She quickly pulled a pair of jeans over her legs and an old robe over her shirt. Her hair, however, would remain an eternal mess. 

“Hi, girls!” 

The gossiping trio fell silent. Lilian was the only one to acknowledge Jaina with a slight nod of her head, the other two remaining mute. Jaina had never left the common room in such a hurry as she did that day.

 

\--------------- 

 

Jaina remembers their first kiss.

She found Sylvanas sitting at her usual spot, eating breakfast and sulking. 

Under normal circumstances, Sylvanas might have heard the human approach, but she was slow to react when Jaina placed both her hands on the elf’s shoulders and leaned over her ear, pressing her chest against the other witch’s back.

"Come with me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Sylvanas’ ear twitched vividly, brows arching. Jaina denied the elf the chance to regain her composure as she grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her to their mistery destination without further explanation. 

They stopped somewhere at the center of the practice Quiddich field. It was snowing that day and Jaina’s nose was already pink from the icy air.

“I heard what you did.”

Sylvanas remained silent, not ready to reveal anything just yet.

“You sent Genn flying because of me,” Jaina pressed on – as per usual.

“Who told you that?” Sylvanas tried to defend herself, knowing full well how much Jaina loathed having other people fight and stand up for her – a lesson she learned the hard way after spreading terror over anyone who dared tease Jaina in regards to that fateful potions class from their first year.

“Doesn’t matter who. Fact is, you hit Greymane for calling me a mudblood.”

Sylvanas winced.

“Don’t say that word.”

Jaina didn’t say anything at all. She approached Sylvanas – their hands still joined together – and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Thank you.”

Sylvanas remained stunned, failing to notice the moment Jaina let go of her hands. Failing to act when Jaina turned on her feet and made her way back to the castle without her.

Neither mentioned what transpired between them for a very long time. Both acting blissfully ignorant to the fact that that was the day they both shared their very first kiss.


	2. Winter's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments. I really thought I'd be able to post this chapter a bit sooner than I did, so sorry about that.

Jaina remembers her first Christmas with Sylvanas.

 

“You cannot possibly be considering leaving me with dum-dum and mother for the entirety of our break?” 

“I hope you were referring to Vereesa, for your own sake,” Sylvanas snapped back.

Jaina felt like a deer caught in headlights and it wasn’t because she was stuck in a literal sandwich between Sylvanas and the elf’s older sister – definitely wasn’t that. 

For the past two years she had been ignoring her friend’s desperate pleas to come and visit the Windrunner Manor for their annual Christmas celebration. 

When the nagging first started, Jaina opted for a simple and rather plausible excuse, saying that her parents insisted on having her home for her brother’s sake.  
He was about to set sail and she would not get another chance to see him in quite some time. 

The second excuse was made on account of Jaina’s father who supposedly claimed that his daughter was still far too young to be using green powders – the green probably meaning floo – or teleportation keys for that matter.  
Sylvanas had a harder time figuring out the latter of the two, trying hard not to laugh once she came to a conclusion that the man was actually referring to portkeys. 

Jaina herself found it rather endearing that her friend tried so hard to show understanding towards her Muggle-born father, seeing as how blood elves were the notorious snobs of the wizarding world. 

As Sylvanas once explained to her, most of them were born attuned to their magical abilities from a very young age and the few that weren’t, were looked down upon, choosing to live their lives outside the wondrous world of Quel’Thalas. 

According to Alleria, it was simply more convenient that way and Jaina refrained from further questioning them on the subject – seeing how uncomfortable both sisters seemed at the time when it came up.

Quel’Thalas was one of the rare places where both Muggle and wizarding folk were well aware of one another’s existence and rarely allowed for any visitors outside their own kind – the fact having played only a small part in Jaina’s reluctance to travel to said land.

The other being that Jaina came to notice that the Windrunners were considered to be one of the richest and purest wizarding families of their time and were treated as such by both students and teachers alike.

It was frightening and more than a little intimidating, especially for a half-blood human. 

Adding further to her misery was the fact that she was now up against two Windrunner sisters, instead of just the usual one. 

To Sylvanas’ distain, she had grown rather close to Alleria during the past year and had found that the older elf’s powers of persuasion surpassed even those of her sister’s.

“Fine.”

“Fine what?” Sylvanas asked, feigning ignorance. 

“She’ll go!” Alleria squealed once the realization hit, wasting no time in enveloping her friend in a tight hug.

“She will? Forgive me, but I couldn’t tell from the lack of enthusiasm,” Sylvanas drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alleria grabbed her sister to join in on the celebration, ignoring the younger elf’s efforts to escape her grasp. 

“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” 

“I mean… sure,” Jaina confirmed, ignoring the fact that they were now on the receiving end of more than a few annoyed looks.

“I see that some of you are celebrating winter break early. Do try and remember that you still have an exam later today.”

The three of them broke apart to stare at professor Liadrin as she passed their table and made her way towards her usual seat between professor Sanguinar and headmistress Whisperwind.

“What’s her deal anyway? Giving everyone a test a week before the break,” Sylvanas complained.

“I think she’s amazing,” Jaina exclaimed dreamily, chin propped up in the flat of her hand. 

“She pushes us to become better and I think it’s rather progressive of her to allow us to call her by her name.”

Both Alleria and Sylvanas exchanged a knowing look.

“You are aware that we call her by her first name so as not to get her confused with the potions professor?” The older of the two elves explained.

“What do you mean?” Jaina asked, confusion written all over her face.

“Her last name is also Sanguinar,” Alleria added.

Jaina’s gaze returned to Liadrin just in time as she sat down next to their potions professor and greeted the woman with a quick peck to the corner of her lips.

It took a while but realization slowly crept in, taking the form of two burning circles on Jaina’s face.

“Oh…”

“Now that’s what I call progressive,” Sylvanas said, barely managing to keep a straight face. 

It didn’t last long though and the two elves burst out laughing, only further contributing to Jaina’s embarrassment and the rapidly increasing heat of her cheeks.

 

\---------------

 

Packing proved to be a difficult task for Jaina. The entire sleeping chambers were covered in various colored jumpers and books, along with some other of her belongings that had no business being scattered around the room in the first place. 

“Are you serious?” Sylvanas asked as she appeared from the common room.

“I’m not sure what to bring. This jumper for example,” she presented the elf with an overly pink jumper that had a poorly sewn in snowman on it.

“How festive is your mother? Is it warm in Quel’Thalas? Cold? Does it snow?” 

“Not in the slightest. Mother only uses Christmas as an excuse to achieve”–Sylvanas paused as if contemplating her next words carefully–“other means per say, but to answer your other questions, yes, no and no.”

Sylvanas all but snatched the jumper from Jaina’s grasp and started collecting her wardrobe – some of which even made its way atop the chandelier.

“I’m being serious,” Jaina whined.

“So am I. Pack lightly and you most certainly won’t be needing…this,” the elf looked at the snowman as if it had personally wronged her.

“Well, in that case, I think I’m pretty much done here,” Jaina exclaimed proudly.

Sylvanas gave the young witch an once-over, regarding the sleeve that was left hanging from her luggage with one perfectly arched brow.

“Excellent,” she said after a moment, deciding it would be best not to waste any more time than they already have.

“Alleria and Lilian are waiting for us in the common room.”

“Lilian?” Jaina asked, unaware that their housemate was tagging along.

“Yes. She comes every year. I thought you knew that.”

Jaina most certainly did not know that, the realization eating away from her excitement instantly. 

She internally cursed herself for already having missed two opportunities at celebrating Christmas with the Windrunners, allowing Lilian to take the lead. 

Her invasive thoughts came to a stop when she found herself enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

“Jaina, are you excited!?” Alleria all but screamed, rising momentary chaos in the girl’s eardrums. 

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Sylvanas intervened by grabbing Jaina’s arm and pulling her away from her overly-enthusiastic sister.

“Have you ever used floo powder before?”

Jaina shook her head. “Can we even use the school’s fireplace for that?” 

“Professor Sanguinar got us a signed permission from the Ministry. The fireplace should be attuned to the one in the manor for another few minutes,” Alleria explained, only to have her sister step in front of her, blocking the older elf from Jaina’s view.

“Jaina, listen carefully now,” Sylvanas said as she took her friend’s hand and poured a small amount of green powder onto her palm. 

“The most important thing is to speak clearly and – no matter what happens – do not panic.”

“And don’t fidget. You do enough of that as it is,” Lilian chimed in, making Jaina painfully aware of her presence to which she’d been blissfully ignorant up until a moment ago.

“Yes, thank you, Lilian,” she replied dryly.

“It’s going to be fine! We’ll be there in a blink of an eye. Lilian and I will go first to break the ice,” the older Windrunner added reassuringly.

Jaina watched as Alleria stepped inside the tall fireplace, powder in hand. She gave Jaina a playful wink before uttering the manor’s name, dropping the contents of her hand to the dusty ground below.

Within seconds, her frame was swallowed up by an eruption of tall, green flames. Lilian followed suit, leaving Jaina gaping at the now empty fireplace.

“Alright, you’re next,” Sylvanas said as she encouraged Jaina to step forward.

“Elbows tucked in and remember what I told you.”

Jaina nodded in understanding, her heart beating wildly in her chest. There’s nothing to it, really. Step in, enunciate, drop powder, step out. 

With one last glance at Sylvanas’ encouraging look, Jaina felt ready.

“Windrunner Manor.”

Watching someone use floo powder was much easier than actually doing it yourself. 

The moment she allowed the powder to drop to the ground, Jaina became startled by the sound of rising flames and her eyes instinctively flew open. Ash and smoke engulfed her, ridding her of the ability to see almost instantly.

Her next instinct was to start and rub at her eyes in order to relieve some of the stinging sensation that was rising from behind her eyelids.

One disaster led to another and the next thing Jaina felt was incredible pain, followed by a popping sound as her elbow made contact with an uneven surface.

“Fuck!” 

Still not fully aware of her surroundings, Jaina searched blindly for anything to hold onto, until her hand finally landed on something soft and warm.

“Jaina, are you alright?”

That was Alleria talking now – that much she was sure of – and was that Lilian snickering in the background?

“Now would be the right time to open your eyes, Jaina.”

Sylvanas?

Jaina slowly opened her increasingly sore eyes and saw Sylvanas standing directly in front of her; her normally pale cheeks now a shade brighter, reminiscent of the time Jaina had first met her.

As her vision slowly cleared, Jaina found her hand to be resting against the elf’s… chest. The speed at which she retracted the injured limb was almost inhuman-like.

“Sorry!”

“Bet you are.” 

Lilian’s snickering was interrupted by a smack from Alleria and Jaina silently thanked her for it.

“What? I know Syl isn’t,” Lilian complained, all the while rubbing the back of her head.

“That’s enough,” Sylvanas finally spoke, grabbing Jaina by her injured arm. 

The sleeve was torn to shreds, revealing a bloodied patch of skin with a hint of white which Jaina could only identify to be her bone. She almost fainted at the sight.

“I got this,” Alleria began but was stopped immediately by her sister who already had her wand out and facing Jaina’s elbow.

All of them watched as the skin began to regenerate over the bloodied area, the bone snapping back into place. 

Jaina winced at the sensation, finding herself to be gasping for air until the unsettling feeling began to subdue.

“You can do non-verbal magic?”

“You can do healing spells?”

Both Jaina and Alleria asked once the arm was fully healed. Lilian – on the other hand – remained mute.

“You two are either deaf or blind. I clearly muttered the spell,” Sylvanas defended, letting go of Jaina’s hand, wand settled safely in her robes.

“Sylvanas, even I have another year before I start learning non-verbal magic. You can’t possibly expect me to believe…”

“Leave it, Alleria,” Lilian finally spoke, the girl’s know-it-all attitude irritating Jaina to no end.

“About time you showed up.”

Jaina's eyes went straight to the source of the noise and she remembered that Sylvanas mentioned having a younger sister.

She looked as if she was around the age of ten, although, one could never be sure with elves. 

“I see you’re as lively as ever, Little Moon,” Sylvanas smiled, patting the girl atop of her silver head.

“Lady Moon,” she acknowledged in return. 

“Vereesa!” Alleria hurried towards the girl and swept her off her feet in one swift motion.

Vereesa in turn wrapped her arms around the taller elf and gave her a tight squeeze. A moment later, Alleria placed her back down, using far less grace than she did pulling her up.

“You’re getting old, sister.”

Alleria huffed, crossing her arms. “And you heavy.”

Vereesa seemed to have ignored the remark altogether, turning to regard Lilian with a pointed finger.

“You I know,” she confirmed, directing her attention at Jaina next.

“You on the other hand… Not a clue. I’m Vereesa by the way. The good sister, if you will. Pleased to meet you.”

“I’m Jaina. It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” Jaina extended her hand towards the youngest sister – a gesture deemed fruitless as Vereesa seemed to have completely dismissed it.

“You’re very pretty,” she said instead.

Jaina felt unsure of how to respond, her awkwardness kicking in tenfold.

“Are you Sylvanas’ girlfriend?”

Both Lilian and Alleria burst out laughing while Jaina felt a sudden urge to scream at the small elf.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Vereesa said, appearing quite pleased with herself.

“Little Moon, if you start running now, your life may yet be spared,” Sylvanas muttered through clenched teeth.

“That will be enough of that.”

The room fell silent and everyone turned to look at the woman standing at the entrance of – what Jaina could only assume to be – the parlor. 

She looked like an older version of Sylvanas, dressed in a dark blue gown that began just below her chin and fell down to her feet in one flawless motion. 

Her shoulders were covered by a dark, leather cape that ended just short of her knees and the light lines around her eyes and mouth – even though a clear indication of her age – did little to diminish the intimidating presence that this woman so clearly radiated. 

The cane that she held in her right hand was polished to perfection and Jaina’s eyes remained glued to one impeccably manicured red nail tapping along its decorated handle. 

“Mother,” Sylvanas and Alleria greeted in union.

She returned the sentiment with a slight nod, paying both of them little to no attention.

“And this must be the lovely Lady Proudmoore I’ve been hearing so much about.”

The matriarch of the family approached Jaina then, her silver eyes inspecting the girl from head to toe, pausing slightly at the missing sleeve of her left hand but making no effort to comment on the clear mishap.

Finally, as if satisfied with the result, she extended her hand towards Jaina who – although uncertain at first – accepted the gesture with a firm grip of her own.

“Lireesa Windrunner. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Proudmoore.”

“Please, call me Jaina. Thank you for having me, Lady Windrunner.”

Lireesa smiled at the girl before turning her attention back to her daughters.

“Sylvanas, dinner should be ready shortly. Make yourself useful and help your guests settle in. Lilian, lovely to see you, as always.”

“Ma’m,” Lilian offered with a lazy wave of her hand and once again, Jaina found her nonchalant behavior to be infuriating. 

“We can give Jaina a tour as well!” Vereesa suggested.

“That would be splendid, darling,” Lireesa agreed, petting her youngest on the head adoringly.

“Forgive me but I’m afraid I have other business to attend to. Jaina, do make yourself at home dear. I hope to see more of you at the celebration.”

“Thank you, Lady Windrunner.”

Lireesa disappeared as fast as she came and Jaina couldn’t help but feel a sense of uneasiness wash over her at the way this woman interacted with her daughters. 

The trio, however, seemed unaffected by their mother’s lack of warmth towards them. 

“Come on. Let’s get you settled,” Sylvanas was the first to move, grabbing her friend’s luggage in the process.

Jaina had been so preoccupied and frazzled that she barely had the time to get ahold of her surroundings. 

Her eyes found the fireplace from which they all appeared moments ago and she flinched when she noticed drops of her own blood on the otherwise pristine floor. 

She grabbed at her own elbow which only came as a reminder as to what a mess she must have looked like with one of her sleeves missing and her robes drenched in a thick layer of dust. 

What a great impression she must have left their mother with.

 

\---

 

Through their inspection of the house, Jaina came to realize just how enormous the manor actually was. 

Most of the walls were painted a light red with various portraits decorating them, each one of a different elf figure – or figures.  
If there weren’t portraits, there were enormous windows with golden frames, draping the entire house in sunlight. 

The tour came to an end when Alleria went to take Lilian to her rooms with Vereesa at her hip – the young girl promising to give their guest a detailed tour of the gardens after dinner – and Sylvanas offered to help Jaina find hers.

The guest room itself was larger than her own room back in Boralus, colored in the same red as the rest of the manor. 

The decoration was minimal with two wardrobes on either side of the bed – which pulled at Jaina’s attention almost immediately. She sincerely hoped that it felt as comfortable as it looked. 

There was an oil painting above the bed – a dragonhawk which Jaina recognized from an illustration she’d seen in a book once.

“I’ll leave you to change. There’s a bathroom on the door to the right. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed it or not. I’ll come and get you in time for dinner if that’s alright,” Sylvanas turned to leave but was stopped in her tracks by Jaina gently pulling at her arm.

“Sylvanas-”  
“Yes?”

Jaina wasn’t sure why she was holding her arm. Very reluctantly, she let go, feeling more than a little embarrassed by her sudden action.

“Thank you.”

Sylvanas regarded her with something akin to amusement.

“I’ll see you soon, Jaina.”

 

\---

 

True to her words, Sylvanas returned to collect her in time for dinner. 

Jaina had changed by then, having replaced her previously torn shirt with a new one with short sleeves. She couldn’t have imagined it would be this warm in Quel’Thalas, especially during this time of year.

“I wish I’d known how hot it was here.”

“I bet you’re glad I’ve ridded you of that hideous jumper when I did.”

Jaina snorted.

“I’ll make you wear that jumper yet.”

“In your dreams, Proudmoore.”

The two were just in time to join the others at the table in the dining room, Sylvanas pulling a chair out for Jaina which earned her more snickering from Alleria and Lilian and a poor attempt at kissing sounds from the youngest Windrunner.

Sylvanas ignored all of them as she took her seat next to Jaina who was trying her hardest to look anywhere but at the elf sitting beside her. 

The smell of food was what drew everyone’s attention away from the embarrassed couple, all eyes now glued on an array of different meals; plated expertly on platters and trays of different sizes, floating in the air until they were lowered on the table with utmost care. 

“Where did this come from?” Jaina asked, catching a glance of movement from behind Vereesa’s chair.

“Nellie, come,” Sylvanas beckoned. 

A moment later, a small house elf came into view. She was dressed in elegant red robes with golden circles around both sleeves. 

The few grey hairs that were left on her head were neatly swept to the side and Jaina could have sworn that she had never seen a creature with sadder, rounder eyes in her entire life, the sight making her heart ache a bit.

“Nellie, you know Lilian,” Sylvanas motioned towards her friend and the elf nodded.

“Nellie remembers Miss Lilian, of course.”

“And this is Jaina. She’s also a friend from Hogwarts.”

The house elf bowed before the new guest.

“Nellie is most pleased to meet you, Miss Jaina.”

“And I you, Miss Nellie.”

Nellie averted her gaze to the floor and covered her mouth with the palm of her tiny hand. 

“No one has ever called Nellie a miss before,” she admitted shyly, making everyone at the table laugh.

“Well, they have now, Nellie. Come, eat with us,” Sylvanas helped the reluctant elf take a seat at the very head of the table.

“No, Miss Sylvanas. If Lady Windrunner sees me, she’ll…”

“None of that now, Nellie.”

The house elf finally gave in and together, they all enjoyed a rather pleasant dinner and even helped clean everything up once they were finished eating.

Jaina decided to retire early, still feeling a bit queasy from her stunt with the floo powder. Vereesa complained, of course, but was quickly shut down by Alleria who promised her sister that she could continue her torture of their new guest in the morning. 

Sylvanas accompanied Jaina to her bedroom, leaving the rest of them chatting comfortably in the parlor.

“Do you need anything before I go?” the elf asked once they were at the foot of Jaina's door.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Wait here for a moment.”

Sylvanas was left alone in the hallway, patiently waiting for whatever it was that Jaina was doing. 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait too long and the young witch reappeared a moment later.  
She was holding a small white package in her hands, tied clumsily with a bright blue ribbon.

She handed it to Sylvanas.

“This is for you.”

The elf took the package reluctantly, inspecting the loose ribbon that was barely holding the whole thing together.

“I’m not very good at wrapping gifts, but I gave it my best. I know that Christmas isn’t until tomorrow, but… I wanted to give this to you in private, so… Merry Christmas, I guess.”

Sylvanas removed the ribbon in one swift motion, opening the small package as if it were made out of glass.  
A small velvet box fell into her palm and Jaina beckoned her to open it.

The elf didn’t say anything at first, forcing Jaina to reconsider giving her the gift in the first place. 

“If you don’t like it I can…”

“I love it,” Sylvanas interrupted, holding the object by its chain and inspecting it up close.

It was a simple navy pocket watch made out of silver.  
Below the needles was a preserved flower with uncharacteristically blue petals, guarded by a thin layer of glass.

“What flower is this? I’ve never seen anything like it,” she asked a moment later, eyes still glued to her gift.

“The flower is typical for Boralus during this time of year. It has to be my absolute favorite. I do have several herbaria that I keep back at home, you see and I… What?”

“Jaina, you’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry. Um, the flower is called Winter’s kiss.”

Sylvanas arched a brow at that.

“Really now?” she asked, voice dropping an octave too low.

“It doesn’t mean anything! I mean, it doesn’t have to, really. What am I saying, God. It’s just a silly name for a silly flower. Again, if you don’t like it I can…”

Jaina’s rambling came to a thankful stop when the elf leaned forward and placed a soft kiss just to the corner of her mouth.

“I love it, I truly do. Thank you.”

And then she turned on her heels, leaving Jaina standing dumbstruck even when she heard the door of Sylvanas’ room shut behind her.

“Huh.”

A winter’s kiss in Quel’Thalas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shoutout to my fellow herbalists and yes, I was projecting my Liadrin crush onto Jaina. I feel that I should also warn you guys that angst is coming up pretty soon, so... heads-up. :) Also, I'm sorry for any possible grammar or writing mistakes. I feel as if I've forgotten english since I finished Uni. x)


	3. Obligations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I got a new job that I absolutely hate. ;D  
> As always, I apologize for any possible grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Jaina woke up to the sound of footsteps running along the hallway, followed by a mix of raised voices that were rendered unintelligible by the thick manor walls.

She barely had the strength to raise her already heavy eyelids; only to see that the sun had barely risen, which could only mean that it was nowhere near the time to get up yet.

She slumped back under the covers, deeming the need to protect herself from even the slightest ray of light greater than the growing feeling of irritation at the prickles of sweat that were beginning to form on her forehead.

“Get out!”

Jaina groaned at the unwelcomed noise. She sat up then, throwing both her legs over the bed with more effort than necessary, reaching for the slippers below with the tip of her toes.

She neared the door, ready to blast whoever had destroyed any hope she might have had of a good night’s rest.

“Mother said to wake you.”

“Mother can live without my help for another few minutes.”

“I’m telling.”

“You’re such a little brat!”

Both elves' ears twitched and they turned to see Jaina standing at the foot of her door, arms crossed in frustration. 

Sylvanas appeared mortified, hair completely disheveled while the other had the decency to look grateful – if not smug – about the interruption.

“I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Vereesa asked, slapping Sylvanas’s iron grip away from her wrist.

“What’s going on here?” Jaina asked, rubbing at her eyes.

“We have to start preparations for the celebration. Breakfast is early today,” the younger sister explained. 

“Jaina, ignore her. You can go back to sleep for another few hours,” Sylvanas said, running both her hands through her hair in a sad attempt to straighten out the tangled knots.

“That’s alright. I’ll go get ready. Meet you downstairs in a few?”

Sylvanas nodded in silent agreement, saying nothing as she smacked Vereesa over the head before she turned to retreat further down the hallway.

 

\---

 

When Jaina came downstairs she found that some of the decorations had already been set up. 

The roof was enchanted to look like the Quel’Thalassian sky and the walls were adorned with golden flowers that formed beautiful wild spirals.

She found the three sisters and Lilian sitting in the parlor, seemingly already exchanging gifts by an unnaturally tall red tree.

“Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence,” Lilian announced and everyone’s eyes flew to the new arrival.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Jaina said, deciding to ignore Lilian’s outburst as she made her way towards Sylvanas whose hair was now combed to perfection.

“Merry Christmas,” Vereesa and Alleria cheered in union.

“Sorry about earlier,” Sylvanas said.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Here. I didn’t come empty-handed.”

Jaina gave Alleria and Vereesa both jumpers with matching ugly snowmen – which earned her a puzzled look from Veeresa, a laugh from Alleria and a loud snort from Sylvanas.

Lilian got a box of chocolate frogs while Jaina got nothing from her in return.

“This is from Vereesa and me,” the oldest elf handed Jaina a large box that read “Thalassian Kicks”.

“I know that you have a huge sweet tooth, so we got you a mix of our most famous sweets.”

“I love it,” Jaina said as she stared at the box greedily. “I’m not sharing though.”

“Can’t say the same for your gift,” Vereesa admitted which earned her a jab in the ribs from Alleria.

 

\---

 

Jaina was more silent at breakfast than usual, her mind plagued by thoughts of not having received any gift from Sylvanas yet. 

The elf had been a bit standoffish with her recently and at times Jaina felt more of a nuisance rather than a friend.

Her invasive thoughts were interrupted by Lireesa who made a short appearance in order to drink her morning coffee and suggested they have a look at the manor gardens while Sylvanas and she set up a few remaining touches for the celebration.

Vereesa was more than happy to oblige, wasting no time in dragging Jaina by the sleeve of her shirt and out of her chair, Alleria and Lilian both joining behind them with prolonged steps.

 

\---

 

The gardens were beautiful, filled with trees that had white barks and orange leaves unlike the ones that Jaina could see dying this time of year in Kul Tiras.

They lost Alleria and Lilian around a maze of tall, red flowering shrubs and Jaina found herself alone in the mercy of the youngest Windrunner.

“Jaina, we don’t know each other very well, but I have to ask a favor of you.”

A rising feeling of dread crept inside of Jaina, but she found herself nodding at the request all the same.

“You care about Sylvanas, don’t you?”

Jaina’s cheeks brightened on their own accord.

“I mean… I care about your other sister as well. We’re housemates. Friends – “

Vereesa snorted a laugh.

“Relax, tiny ears. That’s not what I’m on about. First, I must ask you to promise not to tell Sylvanas what I’m about to tell you.”

Jaina paused at that, unsure of where this was going.

“I wouldn’t be telling you this if I didn’t think you were trustworthy,” Vereesa continued in a hushed voice, as if someone was listening in on them.

“And believe it or not, I think that you’re pretty decent – for a human.”

“Thanks? I guess.”

“My family thinks that I don’t know anything. That I’m too young to understand,” Vereesa paused.

“But they’re wrong. The other night I heard Sylvanas and mother fighting in the stables. Alleria went through this as well a few years back. I doubt they told you anything about it really.”

“About what?” Jaina pressured.

“What this whole celebration is about.”

Jaina thought back about asking Sylvanas if her parents were festive and her saying that her mother detested the favored holiday but went through it nevertheless – for formalities’ sake. 

“No,” Jaina admitted silently.

“Well, ever since dad died and Lirath... Nevermind. Point is; our family is screwed. All we have left is this damned manor and mother is trying to sell us off like dragonhawks. I would hear Alleria and Sylvanas talk about it as well.”

Jaina remained mute. Arranged marriage was a common phenomenon among pure-blood families but somehow Jaina never thought that Sylvanas and Alleria would be the ones to fall to that fate. 

They never said anything. They never told her.

“Alleria is already engaged to a guy named Kael'thas Sunstrider. You should see the dork. He’s sure to be here tonight. What’s even more shocking is that mother is now pressuring Sylvanas to marry a human guy named Nathanos Marris.”

“What?” Jaina knew him from school. A Slytherin that was a year ahead of her.

“Scandalous, I know. Mother works with his father and they are supposedly so insanely wealthy that even she couldn’t pass up on such an opportunity.”

“What about you guys? Don’t you get a say in this?”

Vereesas' ears fell back drastically.

“None at all.”

A thousand thoughts went through Jaina’s mind then, each more troubling than the former. 

Why didn’t her friends say anything? How could their mother be like this? Selling them of as if they were trinkets at an auction and most importantly, what could she do about any of it anyway.

“These creeps are going to be here tonight and my sisters are supposed to charade around them,” Vereesa said, forcing her hand into a tight fist.

“They’re not going to tell you anything because they care and I’m telling you because… well, I see how you look at my sister and I don’t want you to think that she doesn’t look at you the same way.”

Jaina was unsure of how to proceed, suddenly feeling very light headed from the piercing presence of the afternoon sun.

“Alleria can take care of herself. She and Kael'thas already have an arrangement but Sylvanas… She needs someone even if she acts like she doesn’t. I hope you understand what I’m asking.”

Jaina’s reply was cut short when Alleria came running towards them, grabbing Jaina by the shoulders.

“I’ve ditched Lilian. Let’s see how long it’ll take her to find her way back,” she snorted.

Alleria’s smile faltered when she saw how serious the two were.

“Everything alright here?”

“Just fine,” Jaina mumbled quietly as she turned to find her way back towards the manor.

 

\---

 

Jaina got ready in silence, taking her time as she heard the manor fill up with a mass of different voices. The guests were starting to arrive and she had no desire whatsoever to join them.

She straightened her simple blue dress with the back of her palms, feeling silly that she brought it in the first place. A knock on the door pulled her back to reality.

“Yes?”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Jaina found herself at a loss for words upon seeing Sylvanas. The sleeveless dress she was wearing began around her neck and was cut low at the back – a detail Jaina happened to notice when the elf was closing the door behind her. 

It fell down to her feet in one flawless motion. Her bare arms were covered by a pair of golden bracelets that went in spirals around her biceps.

She looked utterly miserable, but by no means any less breathtaking.

“Not at all. I was just about to head out and look for you.”

“Well, it appears that your search is complete, m’lady,” Sylvanas said in a very unflattering Kul Tiran accent, making Jaina laugh for the first time in hours.

“Don’t be an ass.”

“I would dare not. Now then, shall we?” 

Jaina rested her hand in the crook of Sylvanas’s elbow, allowing herself to be led down to the parlor to meet the rest of the guests.

As soon as they arrived downstairs they were bombarded by a horde of noisy elves; relatives and friends alike all curious to find out who the new human guest was.

Jaina smiled through it all, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. 

A moment later she found herself answering question after question about Kul Tiran culture and the use of toasters while Sylvanas offered to get them both something to drink.

“I heard the weather in Kul Tiras can get ghastly this time of year. Does it really snow as well?” 

“Is it true that you eat pie in fish?” Another added, looking quite repulsed at the idea of such a dish.

Jaina’s attention was drawn from them to Lireesa and Sylvanas who were standing by the bar, the latter staring daggers at her mother. 

Jaina watched as Sylvanas was forced towards a human couple and a boy which she recognized to be the Slytherin Vereesa had warned her about.

She wanted to run to Sylvanas and wipe the smirk off that smug little prick’s face as he took her hand and all but dragged her to the dance floor while the parents watched on the side with proud smiles adorning their faces.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Jaina made her way towards the dance floor, determined to save Sylvanas from the clutches of the one Nathanos Marris.

Her attempt was cut short when she felt someone grab her by the arm, stopping her in place. 

Lilian fucking Voss.

“What?” she spat, in no mood for Lilian’s silly power games.

“Don’t.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll only piss Lireesa off.”

Pure rage filled Jaina as realization hit.  
“You knew. She told you of all people.”

“If you do this, you’ll piss Lireesa off and Sylvanas will suffer for it,” Lilian ignored the dumbfounded expression, her tone as serious as Jaina had ever heard it be.

She pulled her arm away from the other girl, resisting the urge to wipe that all-knowing look off her face. 

“Just… Just, fucking stay out of it!” Jaina said with her voice raised, drawing more than a few looks her way. 

She turned her back to Lilian and didn't look back.

 

\---

 

The garden was even more beautiful at night. The night sky gave the petals an almost crimson color. 

She sat on a bench then and felt her body start to shake and her eyes burn. 

When the first tear came it was hard to stop another from falling and the next thing Jaina knew, she was sobbing.

“Are you alright?”

She stopped immediately, forcing back a choked sound in her throat.

“Yeah, sorry. I thought I was alone out here.”

“Oh, honey. This is Quel’Thalas. Haven’t you heard? There’s no such thing as privacy here.”

Jaina looked at the flamboyant elf. His hair could rival even that of Sylvanas’s. It was longer by a stretch and fell down over his shoulders effortlessly. 

“Mind if I sit?” He sat before Jaina even got the chance to answer.

“That wasn’t a question really,” he admitted a moment later.

“I’m Kael'thas Sunstrider. I think I know you from Hogwarts myself. I’m in Gryffindor. Alleria’s year.”

A sudden feeling of dread washed over Jaina. Out of all the people at the party, it just had to be him.

“Jaina Proudmoore,” she mumbled. 

“Ah, you’re the one that’s always with Sylvanas and Alleria. Forgive me, but you humans all look alike to me.”

Jaina snorted. 

“What’s it to you?”

He raised both his hands in mock defense.

“Woah, I heard that you Kul Tirans were hostile, but this is something else.”

“Leave me be, please.”

He didn’t say anything then, only regarded her quietly for another few moments.

“Here.”

Jaina’s eyes flew to the bottle that he was offering her.

“What’s that?”

“My own secret recipe. These parties can be so utterly dull sometimes that one simply has to find other means of entertainment.”

Suddenly feeling very bold, Jaina grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a large swig.

“You’ve got some spunk, kid. I like you.”

“Shut up,” Jaina said as she took another.

“Slow down there. I offered you a taste, not the whole bottle.”

“Are you Alleria’s fiancé?”

He looked taken aback by the question.

“Yes. We are to marry each other once we’re out of Hogwarts. It’s common knowledge around here.”

The things he was saying only served to further infuriate Jaina. Common knowledge her ass.

“And you’re fine with it?” she asked.

“Well, I’d prefer not to, but if I have to marry any woman it would be her.”

“How so?”

“Honey, unless you haven’t noticed, we don’t exactly bat for the other’s team.”

“Oh,” Jaina said as realization slowly crept in. Wait. 

“This is common knowledge at Hogwarts as well. I thought you knew.”

Well, apparently, she didn’t know anything at all.

“Oh.”

“I see that nothing gets by you,” he replied sarcastically, snatching the bottle back from her hands.

“Why would you marry then?”

“Our parents, duh. I think she screwed that Hufflepuff last year; Alexstrasza or whatever that bitch’s name is. I’m not entirely sure if she’s bi thought. You’ll need to ask her that. In any case, we marry, make our parents happy and we screw whoever we want on the side. Isn’t life just grand?”

Mind-blown. Jaina was mind-blown.

“What about Sylvanas?”

“What about her?”

“She has to marry that Marris guy.”

“Oh, yeah. Unfortunately, not all of us are as lucky as Alleria and I. Marris really has it in for her.”

Jaina thought she was going to vomit, the sudden tightness in her chest becoming too much to bare.

“He’s had the hots for her since forever. I think he even nagged his father to offer the deal for him. He never could let go of her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Sylvanas turned him down last year. He asked her out. The creep never got over it.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Honey, I’m gay, not blind,” he regarded her with something akin to pity.

“I have to go,” Jaina said as she stood up, feeling more than a little lightheaded.

She left the elf sitting alone under that tree, mumbling something unintelligible from behind her back.

“Go get your girl then,” Kael'thas cheered to the night air with a half empty bottle in his hand.

 

\---

 

When Jaina got back she was just in time to see Sylvanas being bored to death by the Slytherin at one of the tables. 

She looked ready to pummel his face into the ground, but she bore it all with a strained smile on her face.

Jaina approached the table, increasingly aware of the piercing gaze that Lireesa was directing through her back from the other side of the room.

“Sylvanas,” she gasped as she clutched the chair in front of her, the upper part of her body nearly swaying over.

That got the elf’s attention immediately and she stood up, snatching her hand back from Nathanos’s grasp.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sylvanas, I’m feeling terribly ill. I think it’s the punch. Would you please help me to my room?”

Sylvanas removed herself from Nathanos’s side and grabbed Jaina by her arm in an effort steady her. The boy looked positively fuming.

“I’m sorry, Marris. I have to take care of my guest.”

“Do be back soon, dear,” he said, making one last attempt to grab at Sylvanas’s hand which she avoided by using Jaina as a human shield.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” she said, waving him off.

The two remained serious all the way to Jaina’s room, Sylvanas holding her by her arm the entire time.

Once the two were behind closed doors, they sighed and dropped to the floor. They both started to laugh then, feeling glad that they’ve managed to escape the crowd undetected for the most part. 

“Thank you for that.”

Sylvanas turned to look at Jaina, regarding her smudged mascara and slightly paler face. 

She reached for an escaped lock of hair and returned it behind Jaina’s ear. 

“Your freckles are endearing.”

Jaina laughed.

“My freckles are what now?”

“Endearing,” Sylvanas repeated, as serious as ever.

“Do you want to dance?” She asked then, and Jaina’s smile faltered.

“But, you hate to dance.”

“I do.”

“But there’s no music.”

“I don’t need music when I’m with you.”

Sylvanas stood up, helping Jaina to her feet.

She took Jaina’s hand in hers, placing the other on the small of Jaina’s waist. 

And they danced in silence for a few moments, Jaina resting her head below the elf’s chin.

“Are you really to marry Nathanos?”

“Yes,” Sylvanas admitted silently.

Jaina wasn’t expecting her to admit it so freely after having kept it a secret from her for so long. 

She didn’t know how to react. Should she be angry at the elf? It wasn’t her fault that her mother was forcing her into this. 

She probably didn’t want this any more than Jaina did. Still, Jaina couldn’t help but feel incredibly bitter. 

She wanted to scream and yell at someone, anyone; but there was no one she could scream at. 

“Why?”

Sylvanas sighed.

“Jaina, this is something that is common among my people. Admittedly, not between humans and elves but this is a difficult situation.”

“Must you listen to her?” Jaina asked sounding defeated.

“There’s nothing I can do. The family is out of money. Mother’s facing bankruptcy. We’ll have to sell the family manor and I… I just can’t let that be my fault.”

“But it’s not!” Jaina snapped, taking a step back from the elf.

“It’s not your obligation to do anything! Least of all marry some snotty kid for his parent’s money! Let her marry if she’s so desperate for it!”

“Jaina…”

“Please, don’t do it,” Jaina grasped Sylvanas by her dress, clutching the material as if her life depended on it.

“That’s still a long way from now. We’re only in our third year. A lot could change.”

“And everything will if you marry him.”

“Why does this bother you so much? You’re a clever witch. You know how the world works around here. Pure-bloods marry pure-bloods to keep reputation; to keep their wealth.”

“Well, it’s not my world and it shouldn’t be yours.”

“Why?” Sylvanas urged, arms crossed.

Jaina didn’t say anything. The liquor she’d previously consumed giving her more strength than she accounted for.

In a few bold strides she was mere inches from Sylvanas. She grabbed the elf’s face with both her hands and – for a moment – Sylvanas was sure that they would collide, but Jaina’s lips came just short of her own, barely brushing the skin there.

A moment later, Jaina was kissing her. Slowly and carefully as if afraid that she would scare her off. 

Sylvanas returned the kiss with vigor, releasing Jaina’s hair from her previously messy bun and dragging the tips of her fingers slowly against the outline of her jaw. 

It was clumsy and fast and yet it was everything Jaina wanted it to be.

Somehow, they both ended up kissing on the bed, Jaina on her back with Sylvanas on top of her.

“Wait.”

Sylvanas stopped immediately and was on her feet within seconds. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jaina said.

“Jaina, I’m sorry. I never meant to – “

“Shut up. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, I drank a bit and a lot has happened.”

Sylvanas approached the bed slowly and sat down beside her.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just… I need some time to think about everything.”

“Do you want me to go?” Sylvanas asked, sounding afraid almost.

“No, of course not. Would you stay…maybe?”

Sylvanas lifted her brows at that, a wide smirk making its way to her lips.

“Not like that, you idiot!” Jaina swatted at her arm.

“You sure?”

“Just, lay here with me,” Jaina opened the blanket for Sylvanas to get in. 

The elf kicked her shoes off in two quick motions and climbed in beside the younger witch, wrapping her arms around her smaller frame.

Jaina snuggled closer and rested her head below the elf’s chin, dragging her fingers in lazy circles around the bare skin of Sylvanas’s back.

“Won’t Nathanos come looking for you?” 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass if he does really.”

“And your mother?”

“I’ll deal with her later. Oh, before I forget.”

Sylvanas moved her hand from behind Jaina to the front of her dress and retrieved a small box from beneath it.

“What’s that?”

“It’s your Christmas present. You didn’t think I’d leave you out, did you?”

“No,” Jaina lied, cheeks reddening.

The box opened with a silent click, and Jaina’s eyes widened when she saw a small silver ring with a round white stone decorating it. 

It looked as if the stone itself had a small mist trapped inside of it which moved at a languid pace.

“What is it?” Jaina asked, appearing genuinely interested.

“The ring is attuned to my family. Our mother left us with a peace of jewelry each. Alleria got earrings, Vereesa a necklace and I a ring. When the mist is present it means that we’re safe. And when it’s gone…”

“Something’s happened.”

“Exactly. It shines red for Alleria, green for Vareesa and blue for mine. It changes all the time. And since you worry so much, I thought it would ease your mind a bit.”

Jaina put it on her finger immediately, gasping when the color turned blue.

“Thank you,” she rewarded the elf with a soft kiss to the lips. “Did you have to keep it in your bra though?” Jaina laughed and Sylvanas responded by showering her freckles with kisses.

 

\---

 

Morning came soon enough. Jaina woke up before Sylvanas, this time unbothered from the warmth of the day and Sylvanas’s body. 

She snuggled closer even, enjoying the smell of those same red shrubs in Sylvanas’s hair. The elf stirred, tightening her grip around Jaina’s frame.

“Is it morning yet?” she mumbled quietly.

“Afraid so.”

Sylvanas placed a feather light kiss on the top of her forehead and slowly detached herself from the smaller witch.

“I have some business to attend to before breakfast. And I doubt that I’ll get a free pass from mother for this. You get down when you’re ready, yeah?”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Sylvanas smiled at her and moved the hair from her forehead behind her ear.

“I can handle myself, but thank you.”

Jaina nodded, smiling lazily at Sylvanas.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

\---

 

Jaina made her way downstairs, noticing that the manor had already returned to its original state. The decorations that were adorning the house just mere hours ago now completely gone.

“Are you absolutely insane?”

She stopped just short from the entrance to the parlor, seeking shelter behind a large elven statue.

“Is this a game to you, Sylvanas? The two of you running around and playing house. Is it your wish to send me to an early grave?”

“Mother, she was ill. I was helping her. Nathanos can survive one celebration without me attached to his side.”

“And how were you helping her exactly? By climbing into bed with her?”

She could hear the growing frustration in Sylvanas’s voice, feel how tired she was.

“What are you insinuating?” 

“You weren’t in your own bed this morning.”

“Mother, she’s fourteen. Whatever it is you think we were doing, I assure you, we were not.”

“I don’t care about your silly promises, child. You are to marry Marris in a few years. I can’t have you parading around with that little girl. You and your sister are so ungrateful at times, I swear – “

“I can’t do this with you right now.”

Shit. Jaina tried to move back to the stairs but was caught dead by Sylvanas exiting the parlor with her mother, both now openly staring at her.

“Morning,” she offered, one hand raised awkwardly. 

Lireesa smiled at her.

“Jaina, dear. I hear you fell ill last night. Are you feeling better?”

“Much, thank you,” Jaina replied sweetly without losing a beat.

“I’m glad,” Lireesa moved to the stairs behind her.

“I’ll have to use this opportunity to bid you a safe trip back to Hogwarts. Business, I’m afraid. I’ll leave you in Alleria’s care while I’m gone. I trust you won’t burn the manor down,” she added then, the latter seemingly directed Sylvanas’s way.

“Don’t worry, mother. We’ll be more than fine,” Sylvanas said, not once looking Lireesa’s way.

“It was nice meeting you, Jaina.”

“And you as well, Mrs. Windrunner,” Jaina all but forced out.

As soon as the woman left, Jaina felt she could breathe again. 

Her absence was clearly noted in the days to come, making Jaina’s stay more pleasant than those of the first few days with the matriarch lurking around the house. 

Sylvanas and Jaina never mentioned to their friends what had occurred between them and Jaina never told Alleria about her encounter with Kael'thas.

And soon enough they found themselves back in Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature lots of angst ;)


End file.
